A Story of Brothers
by Dawgabs
Summary: Oneshot - Edmund stumbles in on Peter innocently trying on one of Susan's hair barrettes, and goes crazy with it. - Not a slash-fic -


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, or Edmund *sigh of complete and utter despair* well...thanks alot, you've thoroughly depressed me. All for the sake of not getting sued...sheesh**_

_A\N - My sister/amazing BETA reader helped me with the basic plotline, since all I can do is Drama/Tragedy on my own. __The first section is from Peter's POV, the second third person, and the third is Edmund's._

For being named Just by Aslan himself, sometimes my brother Edmund could be the worst about what was _really_ fair and just in a situation. It all started off quite innocently, as all stories of this sort do. I was looking for Susan to discuss some matters of state. I walked into her chambers, fully intent on finding her or leaving immediately. Seeing that she wasn't there, I walked across the room and called her name as I peeked out onto the balcony. As I turned to leave, I bumped into the dresser and sent jar after jar, case after case of perfume, necklaces, bracelets and other such finery tumbling to the floor. As I replaced them as best I could, I noticed a small rosebud attached to a hair clip. I picked it up and my mind was filled with memories of Finchley, before the war. I was five, and my mum was getting ready for a party. She was putting her hair up with clips, and I was marveling at how it stayed up. I had always wondered how they got the flowers to stay in their hair. I started idly playing with the clip, and it snapped on my fingers. After a slight grimace of pain, I finally got it off by tugging it. How did girls fix these things in their _hair_? I reached it up to my hair and played with it until it stuck there. Okay, rephrase that question, how did they make it look so good? I played with it some more until I had it looking fairly decent. I tried to imitate one of Lucy's all-encompassing grins to myself in the mirror. I heard someone clear their throat behind me,

"Well, Peter. Starting a new fashion trend, are we?"

I turned around, simultaneously pulling the clip from my hair and closing it in my fist. Only to see Edmund standing in the doorway grinning like a drunk Squirrel.

"No, it's definitely good on you. Although…" Edmund stepped past me, and selected another hair clip, this one a daisy. "I think this one is better with your eyes. Maybe," He reached over and traded his daisy for a purple flower. "This…is perfect. This is the one to

wear to tea today. And you know…I think Lucy has just the dress to match it!"

* * *

Peter's eyes widened as he fully realized the image he portrayed to his brother walking in the door.

"Ed, I was just…"

"Oh no, no need to explain. I think the Narnians will come around to it soon enough. We should probably tell Tumnus right now, he'd be a great PR consultant, with his 'Free Narnia' speech." Edmund turned to go.

"Edmund, don't you dare." Peter looked completely horrified at the suggestion.

"By Aslan, this is going to be hard to live down," he muttered under his breath.

"It was nothing, I was just remembering…"

Edmund grinned then looked mock horrified.

"You mean this isn't the first time?!"

"NO! I mean yes it is. No, its…first what? Never mind. Edmund stop this right _now_!" Peter was getting overwhelmed by fear and anger, while trying to stop Edmund from going on or leaving the room.

"So how long has this been going on, Peter? Wait…Benny?! From school in Finchley? That long ago? Oh, Peter, you could do better, I must say."

Edmund's delight at the look on Peter's face was almost as funny as Peter's face itself.

"Edmund, that is too far! I hardly knew him…"

"Come on, Peter. You don't have to hide it from me. That time when you were late for gym? Please tell me you two didn't use the library. Benny maybe, but I would have expected you to be a bit more original than _that_!"

"Edmund Pevensie, stop this instant! I order you, as High King of Narnia to…"

"Don't worry Pete, your secret's safe with me."

Just when Peter looked about ready to tackle his brother to the ground…

"What secret?" …Susan walked into the room. "Oh, come on. I'm not some silly schoolgirl who is going to tell everyone. I'm just curious. Is it a girl, Peter?"

Edmund started laughing, and gasped out,

"Well, not exactly…you see,"

And then, Edmund was punched.

* * *

A second later, I was on the ground. My finest hour, and I was bleeding all over it. Susan, being a girl and thus, female, screamed and rushed to my side. Peter just looked mad.

"Do not, King Edmund, presume to insult the High King of Narnia without paying the full price for your actions." And calm, cool, and collected, he walked out of the room. I stayed until Susan got my nose to stop bleeding. But I can assure, being the honorable King I am, there was nothing she could do to get the story out of me. Oreius, however, was a different matter entirely.

Okay, okay, just kidding.


End file.
